


Lifeforms Appear on the Ship

by eoKingdomDom



Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [5]
Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, Horror, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: Ellix and Dorothy were dropped off and have been roaming this Terabyte Mute ship for what seems like forever now. The ship was dubbed lifeless by the authorities, giving the couple the privacy to do as they pleased. However, it seems the authorities might have been wrong. Or they lied...
Relationships: Ellixander/Dorothy (Besstrashny Plamyah)
Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	Lifeforms Appear on the Ship

There’s no sound for ages down the structures. Between every pipeline, stretched across each beam, every lattice of metal, there’s not even a hum. This ship is dead. Truly. The white noise is merely her breath as Dorothy traces her fingers across the gleam of a polished pipe. She slips her body around its surface to hear the graze of her suit against it, and the sound is almost deafening. She swallows, and it’s felt in every muscle of her face. In a whim, she glances at each corner of the hull, shuddering as the drenched slide of her tongue crackles against her insides. She continues to stroke the pipe, it’s grounding her. But with her petting is an urge to protect the victim of her handhold, so she looks around again. This time, she holds her breath, it’s too loud anyway. The motive is met with a prying sensation, and it makes her wish that she wasn’t kindled by something so trivial. But alas, she starts to feel her pulse as it begins to panic, and she feels it lower than she should.

Then she starts to hear it.

Droning from the depths of her flesh is a thump of heart. It thunders through the blackening of her vision and the fritz of her lungs. If she listens, she can even go as far to hear the slosh of the liquid as it’s fed up her arteries. God, bodies really _are_ disgusting. But she dons one, so all she can do is tolerate it. Or, she thinks as she starves herself into a state of transcendence, she could kill it. Her chest throbs at the neglect, and it’s borderline unbearable. The sensation of going adrift, however, is borderline irresistible. She wonders if she’s lost feeling as an inquisitive hand slips beneath her clothing. Apparently not, it appears that the prickling heat of adrenaline has made such touch all the more alluring. She can’t hold this forever, but she _can_ hold out for a little longer. And without the company of Ellix, she can truly indulge in this guilty pleasure.

Her throat tingles as she forces its opening into an internalised strangle, swallowing her desperate need to survive. Right now she doesn’t care. Hand too busy in its conquest to gratify, she ignores the way it aches. She ignores the quelling thoughts of how uncontrolled she is, she ignores the thought that Ellix could be staring mortified at her. She ignores the clang of metal halfway across the hull, telling herself she’s hallucinating. The concept of being in such a level of psychosis only serves to please her more. She’s out of her mind, and she adores it.

Except that clang of metal was no hallucination.

Regardless, Dorothy is roughly fucking herself, arm clutched around the pipe to anchor anything still living in her body. She sees the black needles of transcendence run rings around her sense of sight, tunneling her vision and closing her mind into reset. It’s at this point she breathes. The slug of atmosphere is so sweet that it makes her tense around buried fingers. The black needles retract and Dorothy feels something of an orgasmic semblance. Her grip of the pipe tightens as she rocks out the sensation, panting restlessly. In all the commotion, she doesn’t hear the next clang of metal, nor the way that it moves in her partner’s direction. It’s lucky that at least _Ellix_ could hear, and she halts in her latest traverse of a fresh hall.

From the films of aluminium that pad the hall, spiny protrusions seep. Into the air is an emulsion floating black, dangling like venom from the fangs. Ellixander backs up, apprehensive. The walls have teeth. And they weren’t there before. As if a serpent has taken ahold of the piping from the outside, the wall bends and crackles, collapsing under the weight of the jaws. Ellix takes a glance behind her. Yes, she has an exit strategy. She looks back and the dark liquid dances before her eyes, pulling together like magnetic putty into a globule of writhing substance. She needs to do a double take to be convinced it’s real, and when proven, she starts to go stiff with panic. Frozen, she ferociously debates the idea of rushing down the hall over waiting and watching. As she runs the numbers, the ball of liquid morphs into two sets of talons, arms drip off them and a body forms behind it. Ripping out of its skin are three misaligned, blinking eyes. They’re a deep blue, and they leer at the fumes of Ellixander’s fear. The claws twitch, preparing for who knows what. Ellix flinches. It's at this point she decides, finally, that it’s time to make a dash for it.

She races down the hall in one coordinated push off the supports and just barely escapes the creature’s lunge. It clambers loud and frantic after her, trailing its semi-liquid body behind. She gets behind a hatch door and slams it hard. She does her best to tighten the lock while the creature ravages against the other side. It seems to find its vocal cords and lets out a _scream_ that rips through Ellixander’s eardrums. It hollers like a rabid dog, over and over. She has to stop to press her hands over her ears as the screech rips through the halls.

“Ellix you okay!?” Dorothy’s voice echoes from somewhere. Ellix can’t even work up the words in her mouth to reply. Everything’s too loud. She looks down the hall, hoping to see her partner. But she hasn’t found her yet.

“ELLIX!”

And it’s obvious.

The hallway is shaky and fades a little with each round of agony roaring out of the creature’s throat. Ellixander’s vision is staggering, and she nearly thinks she’s tripping when more teeth sink through the walls, surrounding her and injecting droplets of black to swim uncomfortably close. They flatten and flutter into moth-like creatures, spiralling into her eyes and covering her clothes. She yelps and weasels past, wiping away the moths and scrambling down the hall. She swerves the corner and smacks straight into Dorothy.

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from Meep, the second chapter.
> 
> Thoughts have truly gone to strange town.


End file.
